1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to toys technology, and particularly, to a two-wheel toy car.
2. Description of Related Art
A two-wheel toy car includes a car body, a chassis for supporting the car body, two wheels symmetrically fixed to the chassis, and a driving unit fixed in the car body and configured for driving the two wheels. The two-wheel toy car is supported by the two wheels on the ground. However, this configuration may result in the two-wheel toy car being unstable when in motion.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a two-wheel toy car, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.